1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display module, in particular, to a display module having different curvature design.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the development of the display technologies, in addition to the improvement of the size and quality, the appearance of the display device is also changed, such as the curved display device. Compared to the flat-panel display device, the curved display device can be made not only a larger size in the same width, but a better viewing effect can be obtained. With the flat-panel TV and the curved TV as examples, when the line of sight of the viewer moves from the center of the flat-panel TV to its sides, the viewer often has a poor visual experience on the edge of the flat-panel TV. On the other hand, because the curved TV has a curved design, the distortion on the edge of the screen can be reduced, and the visual presence can be improved.
In the conventional curved display device, it is implemented by bending the substrate to form a curved shape having the same curvature. However, according to the above approach, the periphery circuit formed on the substrate, such as a gate driving circuit, will withstand the stress of bending in the manufacturing process with the thin film transistor array substrate bent to form the curved shape, thus the circuit characteristic will be affected accordingly. For example, the decreased electron mobility and the increased threshold voltage will result in lower circuit driving capability, so that the circuit reliability will be deteriorated accordingly. In other words, at the time of forming the display device having the curved shape with better viewing, the original circuit performance would be sacrificed. Therefore, the structure of the current curved display device could be improved.